El aleteo de la mariposa
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Harry ha viajado al pasado para evitar el asesinato de sus padres sin embargo no será tan fácil como lo ha imaginado. Harry deberá asegurarse de conseguirlo sin que sospechen que es del futuro. [Viaje en el tiempo] Para Griffinn. [Hiatus]


_Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Griffinn! He aquí el prólogo de tu regalo, espero que te guste. Si alguien más lo lee, ¡gracias por hacerlo! Y espero que también sea de su agrado._

 _Este fic participa en el topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Prólogo.**

Todavía no ha terminado de entender en qué se ha equivocado con lo que ha estado tratando de hacer para enmendar su propio pasado, ni siquiera ha podido acordarse del momento en que todo se ha torcido y se ha revelado que él no es quien ha dicho ser, ¿cómo han podido…? Bueno, no es que ellos hayan hecho algo para que él se fuese de la Orden del Fénix, en realidad es que escuchó la conversación accidentalmente y el pánico lo invadió, atinando a huir. Con las aventuras que tuvo en su tiempo, los instantes de dificultad que ha sobrellevado creyó que podía tolerar a sus padres hablar de él con ese tono… esa desconfianza que los ha invadido a causa de la pequeña mentira que, sí o sí, les ha otorgado. ¿Cómo contarles que viene es el hijo del futuro de la familia Potter, quienes morirán en unos dos días y, por si no fuese poco, que al menos la mayoría de la Orden del Fénix original ha fallecido? Además que ni suena creíble, lo encerrarían en el hospital y todo sería demasiado tarde. No hay ninguna manera en que él pueda reiniciar ese día para encontrar el fallo en su buena actuación.

Harry tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar de ahora en adelante. ¿Y si, a pesar de todo, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado encuentra la casa de los Potter y ocurre lo mismo que él se ha esforzado por evitar? ¿Y si también creen que Sirius los ha traicionado y acaba injustamente encarcelado hasta que se escape? Existe una amplia gama del «¿y si…?» que no quiere imaginarse ya que cada escenario es muchísimo peor que el anterior, lo que acaba deprimiéndole a niveles impresionantes. ¿Debe volver? ¿Está bien que regrese a su tiempo y finja que nada ha acontecido y tener que afrontar el futuro así como así? Harry no quiere hacerlo. Harry quiere tener a sus padres con él, estar convencido que están orgullosos de su único hijo y que no lo odian por todo lo que no les ha dicho en la semana que ha vivido aquí. En lo más profundo de su corazón, anhela lo que es tener una familia que lo ame y que lo quiera incondicionalmente, que no lo aborrezca por haber nacido con magia y que estén ahí para él cuando lo necesiten.

La guerra prácticamente está en su apogeo, aquí no allá. Y se ha quedado completamente solo: Sirius falleció por su culpa. Si no hubiese sido tan terco y orgulloso habría aprendido a cerrar su mente y El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado no hubiese conseguido manipularle para arrastrarle ahí; es una sensación que no olvidará pase el tiempo que pase. También está que Fred murió defendiendo el castillo y su ahijado se quedó huérfano. Él mantiene la esperanza de, cambiar eso, pueda beneficiar su futuro. Tal vez… Sólo tal vez… Eso no pasará ya que lo ha complicado completamente, ¡nadie volverá a confiar en Harry Potter! Eso es un hecho que ha sido establecido por sus propias acciones. ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo volverá y les explicará a todos su repentina desaparición? Ha sido una estratagema desesperada fabricada por un momento de demasiada tristeza, un sueño roto que ser arreglado y el anhelo de ver a quienes ama sonreír al igual de antes.

Estando en soledad, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por no haber pedido ayuda a nadie y empacando sus pertenencias para regresar a casa, se pone a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado desde que ha llegado al ochenta y uno donde todo cambió para la comunidad mágica, positiva o negativamente. Donde él se convirtió en el Niño Que Vivió y El Innombrable se quedó lo suficientemente débil para darles más de una década de paz a los magos y brujas. Da igual el cómo ha llegado, no importa las motivas que ha tenido para arriesgarse a cambiar el pasado, ni la inmensa culpabilidad que lo agobia por las emociones encontradas que ha provocado.

Ha fallado, todo sucederá de la misma manera en la que conoce y… ¡¿por qué no cuidó más su mascarada?! ¡¿Por qué se confió tanto!? ¿Es que no aprendió de sus errores? ¡¿En dónde quedó la promesa que no regresará hasta que todo esté como él quiere?! Ciertamente se reprime a sí mismo por su ingenuidad y torpeza. Todo ha sido inútil. No ha debido ir. ¡Ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo!

Lágrimas de furia asoman sus ojos y recorren sus mejillas mientras mantiene su vista fija en el suelo, rememorando más y más; un gimoteo, las manos que lleva directamente a su rostro para encubrirlo y los sollozos que no tardan en aparecer. Tan cerca y, sin embargo, tan lejos. Los gemidos van aumentando paulatinamente, volviéndose más sonoros y amenazando con que alguien encuentre el sitio en el que se ha refugiado; odia equivocarse: en cada momento que le pasa alguien acaba afectándose negativamente. ¡Sirius es un perfecto ejemplo! Y también Fred, la familia Lupin, su buen amigo Colin, su lechuza _Hedwig_ …

La lista sigue y prosigue tanto que una herida va formándose en su interior.

La línea temporal es como el aleteo de una mariposa, en el que una alteración provoca daños. Ha leído por ahí que si una mariposa aletea se siente al otro lado del mundo o algo así, ¿por qué piensa acerca de eso? Ah, cierto, esa teoría formulada por los _muggles_ ha sido elaborada para los viajes en el tiempo. Interesante, no lo niega pero inservible ahora.

Cuando se tranquilice podría clarificar sus pensamientos, regresaría con la Orden, les explicaría la situación y llegarían a un acuerdo en el que todo vivirían juntos –como objetivo a corto plazo– sin embargo ha sido una experiencia bastante peculiar, aunque consiguió actuar como si fuese delos años ochenta, sigue sorprendiéndose de los patrones de comportamiento, la manera en que hablan y se tratan entre ellos esa tan diferente a como él ha supuesto que fue.

Bueno, ¡va sumergirse en los recuerdos!

* * *

 _¡Hola! En el próximo cap. contaré la historia desde que todo comenzó, actualizaré (o trataré de hacerlo) regularmente la historia hasta que la finalice._

 _De nuevo, ¡feliz cumple Griffinn!_


End file.
